eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Regina Holt
Regina Vera Holt Divination Teacher and Seer |-|Etymology= Full Name Regina Vera Holt Re-GEE-nuh VEER-uh "Queen" "Faith" "Grove" The first name, Regina, is a Late Latin name meaning "queen". The middle name, Vera, means "faith" in Russian, though it is sometimes associated with the Latin word verus "true". The surname, Holt, means "a wood" or "grove" in Old English or German. |-|Traits= Likes: Her ability, her job, having friends Dislikes: Being told what to do, being told she's worthless, and bright jewelry Handedness: Left Clothing Style: Long flowy skirts and tank tops with jackets Zodiac Sign: Leo Birthstone: Peridot Birth flower: Gladiolus Favorite Scent: Fresh parchment, dust, petrichor Favorite Drink: Mango juice Favorite Sweet: Candy floss Childhood fear: Sexophobia— Fear of the other gender Phobia: Syngenesophobia— Fear of relatives Hobbies: Singing, riddles (Making them up and solving them), tarot cards Comfort Food(s): Macaroni and cheese, bread with peanut butter Vices: Secretive, untrusting, inferiority complex Secrets: She acts as if she has something to prove to her parents, but truly, if she ever manages to see them again, she'd burst into tears and run away Person She Secretly Admires: The Headmaster Most Influenced By: Her peers Immediate Goals: Prove her parents wrong, and those who think bad of her Long Term Goals: Prove herself wrong, feel better about herself, truly |-|Background= Ethnicity: Danish Native Language: Danish, English Languages Spoken: Danish, Swedish, Dutch, English, French, Norwegian, Icelandic, and Faroese Accent: Scandinavian Type of Childhood: Depressed, alone Earliest Memory: Her brother dying Pet: A cat named Esme |-|Trivia= * She can be seen as crazy to some people, but only depending on the way she acts. * She hates being yelled at, usually replying with a simply whimper. * She speaks about herself being a whole great Seer, but she only has a vision once or twice a year, even though they're never wrong. |-|Photos= Regina1.jpg Regina2.jpg Regina3.jpg Regina4.jpg Regina5.jpg History Regina Vera Holt was born to two teenage parents on August 18th, who were towns away, and only visited there to get rid of the child they didn't want. Regina was raised in her first year with another group of kids at the Orphanage in Herning, Denmark. After a year of that, she was adopted by a couple, Alf Holt and Ingrid Holt. Though the two already had a child, they had wanted another baby. For her first four years, she was the picture child, and they were the picture perfect family. Up until Regina started showing signs of being a Seer— though she didn't know it at the time. She had a vision of her big brother, Axel being beaten up to death by the neighborhood bullies. her parents had brushed this off as an active imagination, and though it came true a year later, even in their complete and utter despair, they didn't remember the fact that she had seen this coming. She, instead of reminding them, tried comforting them. She had visions, one a year, in fact, Though they both came true within months, her parents kept brushing her off. This was starting to get to Regina. Was she going crazy? Was she even able to see the future, or was she just making this up as she went? She had eventually stopped telling her parents about the visions, and she stopped telling everybody else. in fact, she barely spoke to people after her Eighth birthday. She showed few magic signs. simple things, lights blowing up and things moving, nothing too big to show her parents that she had magic. Everything fell apart when her letter to the Eastern European School of Magic had come. Her parents blamed her for everything. All the heartbreak in their lives, all the craziness. Everything. They figured if something like this were to happen— if she could manage to get some man to come to their door and explain to them that their daughter, indeed, was a seer, that she could do more horrible things— like kill their son things were said, and feelings hurt, so Regina left with the man, despite her mother's yelling and crying and screaming, to get her stuff. Her first few years in EESM was nothing but hell. She rarely spoke, and though she kept getting visions, whenever she had them she constantly yelled at herself— which could be heard from half way across the campus. She eventually lightened up when she was taught that she wasn't alone, and she wasn't the only one who could see the future. Though she was still quiet, and angry at herself, and everything, she started telling people she was a Seer. She could never prove it, but people seemed to believe her— which made her happy, for the first time in forever. When she had left EESM— with quite a number of friends, she instantly set out to show her parents wrong, thinking if she ever saw thm again that she could laugh in their face. She started working in the Scandinavian Ministry, under the Educational department. She had eventually gotten up high enough to admit her a job at EESM as the Divination's professor, and at the time, she was one of the best seers, her rare visions never being off. Not one bit. She's now been at EESM as the Divination professor for two years. She couldn't be happier, even if she still felt a little doubt in the back of her mind. Personality Regina can be sweet and childish at times, and other times, deadly serious. She's very playful, and sometimes, really, really quiet, especially when playing with her cards. On the occasion, she can be loud and annoying, but that's only when she really needs her class to be quiet, or a room of people to listen to her. She's very loyal to her friends, having a bit of a deadly side that rarely comes out. She's very ambitious, and doesn't like people or things getting in her way. She can't kill, but she could probably maim or seriously injure if she needed to. Category:August Birthday Category:Seer Category:Female Category:Professors Category:Lissyboo Category:Boyanova Alumni Category:Name Begins With "R" Category:Single Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Characters